


The Most Precious Boy in the World

by Saetere



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: 14 year old Lucien Carr, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred, Stream of Consciousness, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetere/pseuds/Saetere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have such control over this man, and he has nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Precious Boy in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts).



I am the most precious boy in the world. Only I can do this to him. Only I make him feel this way. I have such control over this man, and he has nothing. He tells me this. He tells me of how I have corrupted him, how I have made him see beauty again. I am the reason he lives, the reason he loves. No one else can make him feel like this.

How can anyone think that I am a victim, when clearly I am the one with the power? He would do anything for me. He would follow me to the end of the world. He tells me how we will grow old together (him before me), and how he’ll never stop loving me, and how precious I am, and how he’ll never let me go. He says we’ll be together forever. I say he’s mad. He says it’s my fault; I have driven him to this with my boyish charm. I am the decepter for daring to seduce him. I don’t even know how I did it.

But this is all me. This is all me. I could not try to be anything different. Boy, man, I will always be this. I am a male temptress here to distract all those who would otherwise be loyal to the women in their lives. Perhaps I was sent here as a test to all men, so that they must measure their adoration of me next to their faith in God. David says that The Church doesn't matter. Not anymore. He claims there are more important things – me – than his religion. Which is to say I am bigger than God. I am the light in his life. So this power is with me, mine, my very existence. It’s been proven to me that I am here as this terrible temptation to sin, to distract honest men from their wholesome beliefs. What a terrible burden on these poor men. David cannot even see it. He does not blame me, he thanks me. He praises the very ground I walk upon for existing, so he may touch me. He is blinded by his adoration that he cannot even see the sin surrounding us. The air is putrid and all I can see his black. His perspective is lost. Mine is becoming clear. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't notice, a couple of words may have been made up by the author...  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated; this is my first post for a long time!


End file.
